I Forgive You
by PeetaMellark4EVA
Summary: This takes place right after Katniss and Peeta's first Hunger Games. Katniss finally realizes that she loves Peeta. And their relationship heats up leading up to the Quarter Quell.
1. Chapter 1

Two Weeks. It has been two weeks of pure pain, guilt, and sorrow. I haven't left my room in two weeks. Mom and Prim have constantly been trying to coax me out of my room, but nothing works. Every once in a while, I will look out of my window and see him outside; he no longer has that cheerful smile, or that sparkle in his beautiful blue eyes. Instead his expression gives off misery and despair.

How could I be such a ruthless and cruel person? Only caring about myself and how I will turn out. I knowingly lied to Peeta, out of pure selfishness. I know deep, deep down that I should go confront him. Apologize to him. But I'm to stubborn, and just can't force myself to do this.

All of a sudden the door creaks open, and in walks Prim.

"Katniss? Can I talk to you?"

"Of course 'little duck', what's up?" I say trying to sound as cheery as possible.

"Well… there's this girl I know, and she really, and truly, is in love with this boy." She explains, and then pauses.

"Okay, continue." I reply.

"The thing is… she is well… afraid of falling in love, because all of the horrible possibilities of heart break. She can't see past all of the minor troubles of falling in love with someone in a society like this. She doesn't understand that being in love, is the most wonderful feeling in the world, and that love is a force stronger than anything like society and government." Prim pauses.

"Well 'little duck', I'm not the best person for advice on love." I say then fall silent.

"Katniss, can't you see… that girl is you."

Her words echo in my mind, 'afraid of falling in love'. I zone out for a while, pondering on what this could mean.

"Katniss." Her voice snaps me back to reality.

"Prim... I – I really don't know what you're talking about," I stutter out. "I'm not in love with anyone."

"Katniss, it's obvious. You've been stuck in your room for two weeks. Depressed, miserable, lonely… You're in love with Peeta."

The room goes quiet, nothing and no one is making a sound.

Suddenly Prim breaks the silence by saying, "You know… he asked about you."

"He did!" I say, a bit more abruptly then I meant to.

"When I was picking up something from the bakery the other day he asked, how well have you been holding up since the games, and if you have had anymore nightmares. You know, he hears you screaming at night."

I am completely silent.

"Katniss, I think he's worried about you. I think he misses you." Prim says quietly.

"Prim, that's impossible. After what I told him: 'It was all just an act' 'I just want to forget about him and everything that happened during the games'. He probably can barely stand the thought of me." I pause and then say, "And now, I regret every word that I said. At first it was all an act... but while we were in the cave, everything changed. I didn't even realize it; and I'm to selfish to even have allowed myself to fall in love. The truth is Prim, I really do love Peeta."

"Katniss, that's great! Go talk to him, I'm sure he will –"

I cut her off, "Prim that's not possible. After all of the nasty and cruel things that I said to him… he will never forgive me." I say, now barely holding back the tears.

"Peeta has been in love with you since kindergarten. Of course he will forgive you. If you didn't realize that every single thing he said about you or to you in the games, is true. He will never get over you. And if you don't go and confront him… you both will probably be depressed and heartbroken for the rest of your lives."

"Prim… thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do without you." I say, the tears now freely falling.

"You don't need to thank me, Katniss."

We hug each other for a long time.

Then Prim says jokingly, "Now you better go hurry up and get ready so you can talk to Peeta."


	2. Chapter 2

I take a quick shower, put on a pair of jeans, a nice shirt, and my hunting boots. Then I do my hair in a single, side, braid because I know that Peeta loves that. And within a half hour I'm ready.

Prim has prepared me a large bowl of oat meal, which I devoured within minutes. I say my goodbyes, than burst through the door.

While I am walking to his house, I suddenly get extremely nervous. I am on his door step. It's now or never.

I ring the doorbell. The door opens. Peeta's face falls into an even larger frown.

"Oh hey Katniss."

"Peeta! I – uh- well – I" Next thing I know… I'm bursting into tears.

"Katniss, do you need to talk?"

I nod my head sheepishly.

He opens the door wider. I walk in and sit down on the couch. He passes me a box of tissues, and then sits down at the opposite end.

"What's wrong?" he says, a bit more concerned.

Once I hold back the tears long enough to talk I say, "Peeta, I – I lied to you. I told you that it was all just an act, and that I just want to forget about you and everything that happened between us." I pause and then say, "The truth is… at first it was all just an act, but then we kissed, and I realized that I really did love you. The only reason I lied to you was because I couldn't see past all of the horrendous things that could happen due to heart break. I look at my mother. Every day, she is depressed, because we lost my father. She can't take care of her own family, Prim and I. I just didn't want to have to go through that." I pause, choke on my own tears, and then continue, "Peeta, I have missed you so much. I stayed in my room for the past two weeks, never leaving, just because I couldn't stop thinking about you." I choke out in between sobs.

I now notice that Peeta is cradling me in his arms, comforting me, a feeling that I have longed to feel for an extremely long time. I feel safe and protected with his strong arms around me.

"I love you Peeta. I really do love you more than anyone else in the world." I whisper.

"Oh Katniss, I'm so sorry," Peeta says softly into my ear.

"No Peeta, you don't have to apologize. You did absolutely nothing wrong." I reply

"Yes I do. Listen Katniss, it wasn't fair of me to hold you to things you said in the games. You saved us, and I know that. I love you Katniss."

We both are thinking the same thing, and lean in for a kiss. It starts out slow and gentle, but then quickly changes to fierce and passionate. I feel Peeta's tongue press against my lip, and I willingly let it enter. We stay like this for a while. Arms wrapped around each other and lips pressed together.

When we finally break apart, I say, "I love you Peeta."

"I love you Katniss," he says in reply.

If I could freeze this moment, right here and right now, I would, without having any second thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

A whole week has gone by, and my relationship with Peeta has only gotten stronger. We're practically inseparable!

Every day I go to his house right after breakfast, and stay till after dinner. After we eat dinner, we watch a movie, play a game, or even just talk. Then around eight or nine o'clock, Peeta walks me home, we say our goodbyes, and then he gives me a light kiss on the forehead.

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping, the smell of a wonderful breakfast, and the thought of being with my one true love, Peeta. Today is a very 'special' day, my birthday. I don't feel much for celebrating, but Peeta insists.

I walk down the stairs and am welcomed with Prim and my mother shouting, "Happy birthday Katniss!"

"Wow guys! You didn't have to do all of this." I say modestly, well looking at all of the balloons, banners, and best of all, cinnamon buns!

"Of course we did Katniss! We are just so blessed to still be able to have you with us." Prim states cheerfully.

"Well thanks 'little duck'." I reply.

"You know she's right Katniss… After you were sent off to the games, we weren't sure that we would ever see you again. And we are both overjoyed that you are here with us." My mom says shyly.

I must say, I am in shock. That's the most I have ever heard her continuously talk since well… dad was with us.

"Thanks mom." I say.

I can tell that Prim is in shock as well, because she just stands there with her jaw hanging wide open.

I give them both a hug, and then sit down for breakfast. We all dig into the deliciously made cinnamon buns.

When breakfast is finished, I hurry upstairs, and take a shower. I put on a nice pair of jeans, a pretty auburn colored top, with my hunting boots. I actually decide to leave my hair down, since it's a 'special' day. Next thing I know, I'm rushing out the door.

I appear at Peeta's house, knock on the door, and then am warmly greeted by him saying, "Good afternoon, beautiful."

I reply by saying, "Good afternoon, handsome."

He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, and then opens the door wider so I can walk in.

"How was your birthday so far?" he asks

"Pretty good." I state.

He goes to make me a cup of hot cocoa, and comes back within a matter of minutes.

"So what do you have planned for me today?" I ask jokingly.

"Well, I was thinking for lunch, we could go for a picnic in the meadow. And for dinner I will make lamb stew, and give you your cake and presents." He replies

"Wow! That sounds wonderful." I say.

"I was hoping you'd like the idea." He says, and then we both laugh.

"I'll go pack a lunch, and you can just sit here and rest until I'm done." Peeta says.

I don't argue, and within a half-hour we are heading out the door and to the meadow.

During our picnic we eat, laugh, talk, and well of course, kiss a little bit. When we are done doing all of that fun stuff, we head back into town.

While we are walking home, I see someone quickly walking towards us, and when it becomes clear who that person is, I see that it's:

Gale


	4. Chapter 4

I had almost, completely forgotten about Gale. I was so worried about what I said to Peeta. When I first got back, I told Gale that it was an act, too. What's he going to think of all that's going on between Peeta and I. I didn't mean to lead him on, as if I had feelings for him. But did I?

"What's this," Gale says harshly, referring to Peeta and my hands clenched tightly together.

"I'm sure you watched the games, didn't you? The star-crossed lovers." Peeta says a bit defensively. And quite frankly, it's pretty cute.

Gale gives a sarcastic smirk to Peeta. I just stand there quietly, not quite sure how to respond.

"It's alright 'Catnip', there are no cameras around. You don't need to pretend anymore." Gale says facing me

"I'm not pretending, Gale. Peeta and I are an official couple." I reply abruptly.

"Oh c'mon Katniss. You said it yourself. 'It was all just an act.'" Gale says, "Let's leave little 'lover boy' here, and what do ya say, me and you go hunting in the woods together. Just like old times."

"Don't call him that!" I say, a bit harshly, "I love Peeta. And maybe at first I didn't realize it. But now I do, and I have never be happier." I pause, and out of the corner of my eyes, I see Peeta give me a sweet smile. I then continue, "Peeta is the only person who can really understand what I've gone through. And when I'm with him, I feel safe. I've moved on Gale, and if you think that I still have feelings for you, then you're wrong, and you'll just have to get over it."

"Wow Katniss! After taking care of you and your family for so long, this is how you repay me?!" He replies, with hurt in his eyes

"Gale, and I appreciate that more then you could ever imagine. And I'm thankful to have you in my life, but as a friend… and nothing more than that."

I feel Peeta put his strong arm around me, and now I feel protected.

"Ya know what Katniss, if that's all you want me as, a friend, I'd rather not be a part of your life at all." Gale says and then begins storming away.

"No Gale! Please come back. I need you in my life. P – Please!" I say, with tears in my eyes.

Gale doesn't turn around, instead he just keeps walking. I bury my face in Peeta's chest, and begin to cry lightly.

"I'm so sorry Katniss. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He says.

"No Peeta! It's not your fault, it's not mine either. It's Gale's! I offered him a spot in my life, as a friend, and he didn't accept it. And that was his choice." I say. "Now, let's get back to your house, and enjoy the rest of my birthday!" I say enthusiastically.

"Your wish is my command," Peeta jokes.

The rest of the afternoon consists of Peeta trying to teach me how to paint, Peeta trying to teach me how to bake cookies, and us just sitting around talking and having fun.

When it is time for Peeta to cook dinner, I just sit on the couch and watch T.V.

"Dinners ready!" Peeta shouts from the dining room.

I walk into the dining room and Peeta says well pulling out a chair for me, "Lamb stew, for the lovely birthday girl, Katniss Everdeen."

"Why thank you kind sir." I reply, and we both laugh.

While we are eating, Peeta brings up the subject of the Victory Tour.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the tour. When exactly is that?" I ask.

"I think it's in a little less than a month." He replies

"Great! That'll be real fun." I say sarcastically.

When we are finished eating, Peeta brings in this extravagant cake!  
"Wow Peeta!" I gasp, "It's amazing!"

"You really think so?" he asks.

"Of course I do." The cake is a beautiful three tiered cake, all three layers having beautiful forest scenery frosted on them. On the top is a bow and arrow made out of chocolate. And frosted letters that say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATNISS!

"Thank you so much Peeta! I had a great day, I love you so much!"

Peeta walks me home, and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, and says goodbye.

I am standing on the porch, just looking at all of the stars, when someone's voice rises out of the dark night, "Hey 'Catnip'"

"Gale." I reply.

"Now that your 'boyfriend' isn't here, me and you can finally talk alone. Now let's cut to the chase."

He begins to lean in for a kiss.

"No Gale!" I shout, and then push him away. "I told you, I love Peeta, not you!"

"C'mon 'Catnip'"

"Don't call me that Gale!"

"Whatever **KATNISS;** quit lying to yourself, you know you love me."

"I do not, Gale, I never have and never will!" I shout, "Now leave my property, before I call a peace keeper to come and get you!"

"Fine Katniss! Have it your way, but just know that your 'precious boyriend' is gonna pay!" He shouts back, and stares at me in disgust.

The door from behind me creeks open, "Katniss, what's going on?"

"Prim, get inside the house, now!" I say firmly.

**HEY! What do you guys think so far?! Should I continue? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-PeetaMellark4EVA**


	5. Chapter 5

"Katniss? What's wrong? I heard shouting and – Gale." Peeta says while running over from his house.

"Katniss?" Prim says shakily.

Gale just stands there, fists clenched tightly, and his face is completely red with anger.

"Gale! Get out of here now!" I shout.

Peeta guides Prim into the house quickly.

"Oh what are you gonna do, Katniss Everdeen? Shoot me?" Gale and then lets out a malicious laugh.

"Maybe I will!" I yell, and shoot him a smirk.

"Gale get out of here now, before I have to make you!" Peeta shouts firmly.

"Oh yeah? I'm not scared of you, 'baker boy'" Gale hollers back.

"Maybe you should be!" Peeta says, and then punches him square in the jaw.

Gale stumbles back, practically falling over.

"Oh you're gonna pay for this!" Gale screeches.

He kicks Peeta in the guts, and Peeta goes doubling over in pain. But Gale doesn't stop there. He punches Peeta, full forced in the nose.

By now, I am screaming for help. I know nothing that I can do to stop them.

"Gale, Peeta, stop it!" I yell!

Peeta then kicks Gale in a place where no man wants to be kicked. Gale cries out in pain, and becomes almost paralyzed.

I run over to Peeta, who is lying on the ground in agony.

"Peeta! Peeta! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" I say.

"Kat – get help!" he replies.

"Oh she's not going anywhere!" Gale says, and then tackles me to the ground.

I scream out in pain.

"GALE!"

"This is how you repay me Katniss? After all these years, after everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me? Well, here's how I'm going to express my thanks to you!" He grasps onto me tightly. I am squirming uncontrollably, trying to get out of his grasp, but nothing works.

"Gale let go of me!"

He rubs me, up and down my sides. Feeling places that I never intended him to feel.

"You know, I've always wanted to get to know you, up close and personal… I guess now is the perfect time." Gale says maniacally.

Peeta tackles Gale off of me, full force. Gale is lying in pain on the ground, and Peeta then punches him repeatedly in the face, until he his knocked out, unconscious. "Don't you EVER touch Katniss again!" he shouts.

Once Gale is unconscious, Peeta collapses to the ground.

"Peeta? Are you okay?" I whisper into his ear. He doesn't reply. With tears in my eyes, I run and get my mom.

"Mom, Peeta's hurt!"

An hour later, I am sitting in the kitchen on a stool, watching Peeta, who is unconscious in my mother's medical table.

"Katniss," Prim says, while walking into the kitchen.

"What it is, Prim?" I say kindly.

"Mom old me to tell you that they sent Gale to the medical center in the justice building; He is going to be locked up for two months."

"Thanks Prim."

"Katniss, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"What exactly happened between you, Peeta, and Gale?"

"Well 'little duck', it's a long story."

"We have time." She replies.

She goes and sits down on one side of the couch, and pats the other side, while motioning for me to come and sit next to her. I go sit down next to her, and say,

"Well… today, Peeta and I were walking back from our lunch picnic in the meadow, when Gale stopped us. He started questioning us, on why we were holding hands, and why we were together. He started making comments, on how I said it was all just an act, and things like that." I pause and then continue, "Later on after Peeta had walked me home, he caught me on the porch and tried to kiss me. He started threatening me. However, Gale and I started arguing. And Peeta heard shouting and ran over to check on me. When he told Gale to leave, they both got in a fight, and when I was about to go get help, Gale tackled me to the ground, and well… was about to rape me."

Prim lets out a huge gasp, and then I continue, "That's when Peeta, tackled Gale off of me. Peeta beat Gale unconscious, but then, because of the extent of his injury, Peeta fell unconscious as well." I say, and then fall silent.

"Oh Katniss, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you. I should've gotten mom right away when I knew something was wrong." She says, now quietly sobbing.

"Oh, Prim, you did nothing wrong. You did everything that you could've done to help. And I am very appreciative of that." I reply.

Just then I hear a moan come from the kitchen. I rush over to check on Peeta.

"Peeta?"

"Kat? Is that you?"

"Yeah it is," I say tearing up.

"Are you alright? Last thing I remember is Gale trying to hurt you." He replies

"Yes I'm alright. I am just worried about you. Gale broke your nose, and then you went unconscious, and ii wasn't sure if I had lost you!" I say, now full on crying.

"Katniss, I'm alright, I'm still here, don't worry." He says.

"I know, it's just that I've come close to losing you so many times. I – I just don't want to lose you." I say still crying.

"Shhhhh Katniss, it's alright. But can you do something that would make me feel better." He asks.

"Of course, anything."

"Kiss me."

I willingly do so, and we don't even start out slow and gentle, it is just fervent, and passionate.


	6. Chapter 6

-2 weeks later-

"Kat, are you ready to leave for the victory tour?" Peeta shouts up the stair well

"Yeah, just about." I say thumping down the stairs.

I have my suitcase in my hand, and walk to go meet Peeta at the door. He kisses my forehead, and then takes my suitcase, and carries it to the train.

When we walk onto the train, we are greeted by Haymitch and Effie.

"Ah, Katniss, Peeta, so wonderful to see you both again!" Effie chimes.

"Woah, woah, woah," Haymitch says referring to our hands held tightly together, "When did this happen?"

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"You two… ya know… together. Katniss, wasn't it just an act?" he replies a bit sarcastically.

"At first, but then I realized, that I couldn't be without Peeta, and that I really, truly am in love with him." I say, just now noticing, that I smile every time I say that.

"Ah, so she finally came around to you Peeta?" Haymitch says.

"Yup, and I couldn't have been more happy when she did." Peeta replies.

Peeta and I give each other a quick gentle kiss on the lips.

"Okay, I didn't ask for proof." Haymitch says, grossed out by our showing of affection.

While Effie just lets off a romantic sigh.

We are escorted by guards to our rooms. Peeta goes to his, I go to mine. And we change for dinner.

It's barely been 15 minutes, but I can't stand it, I miss Peeta! I pace around my room mumbling to myself, "If I call him now, will I sound too desperate. What if I seem like a pest, maybe he's busy. Oh c'mon, he's Peeta, he loves being with me no matter when, right?"

I just decide to pick up the phone and call.

"Peeta?" I say softly when he answers

"Yes, Kat." he replies.

"This may sound a little bit ridiculous, but… I miss you, and I want you here with me. Can you come over to my room?" I ask sheepishly.

"I thought you'd never ask." He says excitedly.

I let out a sigh of relief. And within minutes, he's knocking on my door.

"Come in," I say

. "Hey beautiful," Peeta says.

"Hey handsome," I reply. "I didn't bother you, did I?"

"Of course not, actually I was thinking of calling you."

I pat the edge of my bed, motioning for him to come over and sit by me. He puts his arm around me, and I lean my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence Peeta says, "Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"I – I," I am getting these horrible flashback, almost like my nightmares. Rue's death keeps replaying in my mind. I am now shaking and crying uncontrollably.

"Katniss? Katniss?" Peeta says firmly, trying to bring me to reality "What's going on?"

Peeta is cradling me in his arm. He must realize what is happening. He whispers calming words into my ear. And when that doesn't work, he tries one last thing. He gently presses his lips onto mine, and when I don't resist, he realized that it worked.

After a few minutes, we pull apart.

"I – I'm sorry Peeta I didn't mean to break down like tha-"

He cuts me off, "No Kat, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything I should apologize to you. I shouldn't have brought that up. You probably aren't in a good emotional state, to even think about that."

"No Peeta, I'm going to have to eventually talk about that one day. That most likely being tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Kat. I was worried about you. I've never seen you break down over a flashback like you just did. Normally it's nightmares."

We sit quietly for a little bit, then I break the silence, "Peeta, how do you cope with the horrible memories of the games?"

"I don't" he pauses, and then continues, "I have nightmares just like you do."

"About what?" I ask

"Losing you," he replies.

"Oh Peeta," say, then bury my face into his chest.

When I raise my head up, Peeta begins kissing me on the neck lightly. I let out a quiet moan.

"You like that?" he asks.

I nod.

He keeps kissing my neck for a while, and then eventually his lips trace upward, and land upon my lips. We kiss fervently, instead of gently, quietly mouthing words of love onto each other's lips, never breaking the kiss, until we are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Dinner's ready" Effie's voice trills.

We break apart, and we both have these ridiculous grins plastered on our face, we giggle a little bit, then grasp onto each other's hands, and go join everyone for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! How do you all like the story so far? This Fanfic has had a TON of views, but only like 4 or 5 reviews. So please review. I am open to praise and/or constructive criticism. What do you guys think of this fanfic so far, like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know**

**-PeetaMellark4EVA**

I haven't slept all night, afraid of what the nightmares will bring me. I hear a quiet knock on the door.

I know it's Peeta, so I just say, "Come in."

The door creeks open. Peeta takes one look at me and says, "Didn't sleep, did you?"

"Nope, not one single minute." I reply.

He comes and sits on the edge of the bed, and wraps me in his arms.

"Hey, if you don't think you're ready, I can do most of the talking." He says.

"Thanks Peeta, I think that would help a lot." I say sweetly, and give him a kiss on the cheek. "When is the prep team coming?" I ask.

"Effie says that they won't be coming until the night of the capitol party."

When Peeta leaves, I get dressed in nice pants, a blouse with a sweater, and nice boots.

While we are back stage Peeta whispers to me, "I'll be with you the whole time."

I nod and give him a fake smile, but he sees right through it.

"It'll be fine Katniss, I promise."

PLEASE WELCOME THE TWO VICTORS OF THE 74TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES, KATNISS EVERDEEN, AND PEETA MELLARK.

The whole thing seems to last a life time. I don't say anything until the very end. And even when I do, I begin crying.

Peeta escorts me off of the stage and leads me to the train. I am still crying when he brings me back to my room.

"Shhhhh Kat, every things going to be alright" he whispers into my ear.

"Not it's not!" I snap back almost immediately. "I'm sorry Peeta, I didn't mean to ruin the whole thing. I just started talking, and broke down." And once again I break down into an endless stream of tears.

"No Kat! You didn't ruin it at all. You are giving these people courage. Courage to fight back, and be strong."

I just nod my head, and choke back the tears.

Peeta kisses me goodnight, and leaves to go to his room. I soon fall into a deep sleep.

_I am on the Cornucopia again. Cato has Peeta in a headlock. I don't know what to do. Peeta motions to his hand, and just when I am about to shoot Cato, I realize I am too late. Cato and Peeta go crashing down off the Cornucopia._

_ The mutts eat Cato first, but then go after Peeta. I shoot all of them down, but realize once again, I am too late. _

_ I jump off of the Cornucopia and kneel down by Peeta._

_ "Peeta!" I screech._

_ "Peeta please, Wake up. I need you!"_

_ No response._

_ "Peeta please," I am sobbing uncontrollably_

_ "Katniss?" comes a croaky voice._

_ "Peeta…" I reply._

_ "Katniss, I love you so much." He says quietly._

_ "I love you too Peeta, more than anyone." I say back._

_ "Please do me one favor." He says, gasping._

_ "Yes Peeta, anything."_

_ "Kiss me. I need to feel your lips on mine, one last time."_

_ I do so, immediately, and firmly press my lips to his. And after maybe a minute, he is dead._

I wake up to the sound of my voice screaming, "Peeta!"

I am comforted to find that Peeta has already made his way into my room, and has his arms around me.

Peeta!" I yell, once again and throw my arms around him. And crash my lips onto his.

"Kat, sweetie, I was so worried about you. I think this may have been the worst nightmare you have had yet."

"It was," I say.

"Want to talk about it?" He asks considerably.

"Maybe tomorrow," I reply.

"Alright," he says. He gives me a sweet kiss on the fore head, and gets up, and begins to walk out of my room.

But right before he reaches the door, I stop him, "Peeta?"

"Yes Kat," he replies.

"Will you stay with me?"

He walks over to my bed immediately, crawls in, and wraps his arms around me.

He whispers into my ear, "Always."


	8. Chapter 8

-A Week and A Half Later-

The victory tour is finally over, all except the party in the capitol, and an interview with Ceasar. The interview with Ceaser is tonight, and Cinna and the prep team have prepared me in a forest green strapless dress that comes down right above my knee, my hair down, and fancy make-up. I must say, I can hardly recognize myself.

"Thank you Cinna, the dress looks amazing." I say, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome Katniss. And actually it's not the dress that looks amazing, it's you in it." He replies

"Thanks," I blush deeply, "I'll see you later."

I am waiting back stage when Peeta walks up to me in a green tie that matches my dress, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you look handsome."

"Thanks. Ummmm so how long do you think this interview will last?" Peeta asks.

"Probably the same length as all of the other interviews," I say and then giggle.

"Oh," he replies.

"Is something wrong Peeta?" I ask in a concerned tone.

"Uh no, I - I guess I'm just a little nervous," He says shakily.

"Nervous, why?" I ask suspiciously.

"I, well… I – I'm not quite sure," he says, and the unsteadily gives out a quiet laugh.

PLEASE WELCOME TO THE STAGE, THE VICTORS OF THE 74TH ANNUAL HUNGER GSMES, AND STAR-CROSSED LOVERS, KATNISS EVERDEEN AND PEETA MELLARK!

And with that, we walk onto the stage, holding hands, and sit down in the chairs they have set out for us.

"Ah, Katniss, Peeta, so lovely to see you two again," Ceaser says.

"Lovely to see you as well," Peeta and I both say.

"So how has the Victory Tour been for you two?" he asks.

"It's been wonderful to visit all of the districts, most of which I have never been to." I reply, Peeta keeping silent.

"Ah yes, that's always exciting." Ceaser says, and then everyone laughs.

"How was it to see some of the families of the fallen tributes."

"It was well, a little heart breaking. I had never really wanted to be in a position where I had to fight other children to the death. And it was hard for me to see the families of people I had gotten to know once before." I reply.

"I'm sure it was," Ceaser says, "I'm just guessing when I say this, but I bet there was one family in particular. A young girl named Rue's family."

"W – Well Ceaser, it was definitely hard for me to see them, because Rue and I had gotten extremely close during the games, and I…"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry." Ceaser replies

"It's not that it wasn't hard for me to see the other families, but it's just that I got to know Rue on a well more personal level." I say

The entire audience falls silent, but I'm pretty sure that I can hear some people crying in the audience. I for one know that I am tearing up myself.

Ceaser than breaks the silence by saying, "Peeta, I see you have been awfully quiet throughout this interview, is there something on your mind that you would like to say?"

"Actually there is," Peeta says. He pauses and then after a minute, stands up, drops down on one knee, and says, "Katniss Everdeen, from the moment I had met you when we were young, I knew that you were the one. I have loved you all my life, and I knew that if it wasn't going to be you, the one I live with in love forever, there would be no one else." He pauses, choking back tears, me doing the same, and then continues, "Katniss, you are the most beautiful women that I have seen in my entire life. Not only beautiful, but you are kind, thoughtful, and giving. I am willing to dedicate my life to you by asking you this one question, to be with me and love me forever, and I will absolutely give you my heart with all truthfulness. And I promise to love you forever, keep you from harm, and do with that said. Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

I jump into his arms, crying hysterically, and say "Yes."

The crowd goes crazy, so does Ceaser. They have just witnessed the most romantic love story have a happy ending.

"I love you so much Kat," Peeta whispers into my ear.

And with that I whisper back, "I love you too Peeta, always."


	9. Chapter 9

-Wedding-

"Katniss, I promise to always be at your side through thick and through thin. I promise to always support, no matter what the cause is. I will never leave you, instead, I will be next to you every second of every day possible. I will put up with your stubbornness gladly. And I will do anything you ask of me. I will always be here when you need to talk to someone. I will always be here to comfort you when you have your nightmares, due to the games. I promise to take care of you through sickness. No matter what the condition is, I will be here for you whenever you need me. I promise never to lie to you, no matter the circumstances. I promise to always compliment you every day and tell you how beautiful you are, how much you mean to me, and how much I care for you. Kat, when I think about all we have been through, I know for sure that we are completely meant to be with each other. I also know that our love is made to survive through anything. Katniss we are survivors and our love will survive anything life throws our way." He stops to choke back his tears, "But most of all, I promise that I will love you forever."

The tears are endlessly streaming down my face and his. And with that the minister says, "Peeta Mellark, you may kiss your bride!"

Peeta grabs me by the waist, pulls me in close, and presses his lips firmly to mine, and we kiss intimately.

Everyone goes wild, everyone is crying, even the camera man who is broadcasting our wedding to all of Panem.

When we break apart, I say to Peeta, "I love you."

And in reply he says, "I love you Kat, always."

We walk back down the aisle, and everyone jumps to their feet and cheer loudly for the newlywed couple, Peeta and Katniss Mellark.

-Later that night-

The wedding is over, and I can honestly say, it has most definitely been the best and most romantic night of my life.

Peeta and I are sitting on the couch, snuggling up closer to each other than ever. Just staring into each other's eyes, trying to freeze this moment, and make it last forever… thinking about today, the past, and the future. Was Peeta right? Are we made to be together forever? Are we truly, survivors?

"Peeta," I say

"Yes Kat," he replies.

"Did you truly mean what you said in your vows?" I ask, my voice filed with hopefulness.

"Oh Katniss, of course I did, sweetie. I meant every single word that I said today. You're the most gorgeous woman in the entire world. And there has never been another person that I have loved even more than I love you." Peeta says kindly into my ear.

"I love you Peeta," I say.

"I love you too," he replies.

We lean in, even closer than we were before, and gently press our lips together, and kiss sweetly.

I quickly fall asleep, Peeta and I are wounded tightly together, his arms wrapped tightly around me.


	10. Chapter 10

KNOCK-KNOCK

The door flings open and a cheery little Prim squeals, "Katniss, Peeta, I'm so glad to see you two!"

"Hey Prim," Peeta and I say in unison, with a sweet smile on our face.

"Please, do come in," my mother says sheepishly from behind the door.

We walk in, and the house is nicely decorated, with a ton of food set out upon the table.

"Wow, you guys didn't need to do all of this." Peeta says.

"Of course we did!" Prim chimes, "We wanted to celebrate your wonderful marriage!"

"Well thank you Prim," I reply.

We all sit down, and dig in.

"So how was your first day of being married?" my mom asks.

"It's been really great so far." Peeta says

Throughout the evening we talk, laugh, and well of course, eat. Just as were about to leave, there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I call out to no one in particular.

I swing the door open, and my smile fades to a frown.

"K – Katniss"

"Gale." I say with a hint of disgust in my voice.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He replies.

"Well, this is my family's house. I have the right to be here," I say defiantly.

"Katniss, that's not what I meant. I just thought you'd be at your husband's house." He says, flinching at the word, husband.

Peeta walks up, putting his arms protectively around my waist. He can tell that I have this situation under control.

"Peeta and I were just here for a quick visit, and if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way." I say trying to brush past him.

"Catnip… before you go, can I talk to you… alone," he says motioning to Peeta.

"Whatever you need to say, can be said right here in front of me," Peeta replies, edge in his voice.

Gale rolls his eyes and then says, "Listen Katniss, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way that I acted."

"Uh thanks," I say uncomfortably.

We give each other an awkward hug, his hands trailing a little too far down for my liking. I jerk back. Peeta and I begin to walk back to his house.

"Good night Catnip," He says, winking at me.

The sound of his voice only makes me pick up my pace.

We quickly slam the door behind us. I suddenly notice that I'm breathing extremely, and I'm feeling dizzy. Peeta notices right away.

"Katniss honey, you need to calm down. Everything is going to be okay." He says, cradling me in his arms.

"Why was Gale there, what was he doing?" I ask, practically hallucinating.

"Shhhhh Kat, It's alright," Peeta whispers in my ear.

When I calm down, I finally say, "I – I'm sorry, I don't really know what came over me. It's just that I – uh don't think I was ready to see him this soon."

"No Kat, it's fine, you did nothing wrong."

Peeta carries me up to bed, and lies me down, and then crawls in next to me.

"Peeta, I don't deserve you." I say firmly

"No Kat, honey, why would you say that? If anything I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." He says putting an arm round my shoulder.

"Peeta, it's true, and you know it!" I say, pulling away fiercely, "You're so perfect, kind, giving, and loving. I'm selfish, cruel, and stubborn."

"Katniss you know that's not true. If I didn't think you were good enough, I would not have fallen in love with you at the age of five." He says, chuckling.

"Peeta, I'm serious. You know that you would give the world to me if you could. And I have caused you nothing but harm and pain. I'm too selfish to give you the one thing that you've wanted your whole life." I say, tears in my eyes.

"Oh Katniss, you have given me everything that I have ever could ask for, your love." He pauses and then continues, "Honestly I don't know what else you think I could want. Katniss to me you're perfect, and don't you ever forget that. Okay?"

I nod my head in reply. Could he seriously not know what _one thing_ I mean, even since he was young he's wanted children. But I'm too afraid, too frightened to have a child in this world. The reaping, the Hunger Games, all of the poverty here in Panem; I do not want to be responsible for putting a child through this horrific life.

"I love you Kat," Peeta says.

"I love you too Peeta," I reply.

Soon after those last words I fall into a deep sleep.

_It's reaping day. Effie pulls the name out of the jar including all of the children's names. _

_Peeta and I are standing side by side in the mentors section, waiting to see who is chosen._

"_Rose Mellark," Effie calls out, losing the cheeriness in her voice._

_The little girl, with dark brown hair, and magnificent blue eyes, slowly makes her way up to the stage._

_I begin screaming and shouting. I lunge at the stage and peace keepers, to find Peeta's arms holding me back. After minutes of struggling I give up, bury my head in Peeta's chest, and begin sobbing uncontrollably. Peeta is softly sobbing into my neck and shoulder, trying to calm me down and to comfort me._

_-Flash forward-_

_Peeta and I stare into the screen. It's two days into Rose's game. Our eyes glued to the T.V, we see a boy, district four, sneak up behind her. _

"_Rose!" I shriek at the TV. _

_The trident bashes into to her stomach. _

_The cannon goes off._

I wake up shrieking and screaming.

"Katniss, Katniss, it's just a nightmare, no one's going to hurt you. I'm right here." Peeta says firmly.

"I – I'm sorry. I didn't meant to wake you up." I say, not noticing the tears streaming down my face.

"No Kat, it's okay. You must have had a pretty horrific nightmare sweetie… Do you want to talk about it?" Peeta asks.

I nod my head slowly.

"It was reaping day. **She **was sent into the games. And when we were watching the games, they killed **her.**" I say, sobbing.

"Katniss, who is **she**. Don't worry, you can tell me." He replies sweetly putting his arms around me.

"Our daughter."


	11. Chapter 11

Peeta's eyes open widely, but even in the darkness of midnight, his beautiful blue eyes shine brightly.

"Daughter?" he questions.

"Yes," I say, only making me cry more.

Peeta cradles me in his arms. "I – I thought you never wanted a child."

"I – I don't… I mean, I do? Ugh Peeta, I know how much you want kids, but I'm scared. I can't raise a child in an environment such as Panem. I know you would make the most wonderful father, but I…"

Peeta cuts me off, "Katniss, you would make the most brilliant mother. And I'm worried about the same things you are. The reaping, the Games, but just because I want children, doesn't mean I'm going to force you into anything. I'll do whatever it is to make you happy."

"That's the thing," I shout, "I do want kids!" Not only do I shock Peeta with my words, but I shock myself. "I – I just don't know."

"Katniss, I love you more than anyone else, no matter if you want children or if you don't. You need to know that."

"I want to be able to be the mother of your children. I really do. It's just that I can't force myself to do it!" I shout.

Peeta sits up straight and shouts, "I'm not forcing you into anything, Katniss! I said that if you don't want kids… that's fine. You're making this much more difficult than it needs to be. Either you want kids or you don't. You don't need to decide right now."

I sit in silence, marveling at his words.

"Peeta, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No Kat, its fine." He replies, but then turns on his side, lies back down, and faces the other direction.

God! Why am I so stubborn? Either I want kids or I don't, why do I feel like I have to make a decision now?

"Peeta," I say, barely above a whisper.

"Yes Katniss," he replies.

"I never wanted to fall in love, get married. But I did. I never wanted kids, but maybe that changed as well. I now realize that love; it changes you, me for the better. We are meant to be each other's forever. We will be together always, as long as I have you with me, I can get through anything. Remember, we are survivors. And realizing that, I want to have children... maybe soon" I say barely above a whisper

His face turns into a grin, "Oh Katniss, I love you."

"I love you too."

**Hey guys! What do you think so far? Do you like what you've been reading? (Sorry, this was a shorter chapter.) PM me and review please! I am open to praise and/or constructive criticism. I just wanted to thank all of you for your continued support. I have been really trying to keep the characters as close to their original personality, let me know how I'm doing.**

** -PeetaMellark4EVA**


	12. Chapter 12

-2 months later-

Last night. That was the only thing on my mind when I woke up. I can honestly say, that was one of the best nights of my life. It was a new experience for the both of us, Peeta and I, neither of us have ever explored anyone else like that before. But I can honestly say it was the most wonderful night for us.

I truly believe that Peeta and I are ready for the effect of last night. We survived the Hunger Games, and are maturely in love. And as long as he's with me, I know that I can do it.

-2 Weeks Later-

I look to the left of me, and see that Peeta is not there. But then I smell the wonderful breakfast, and then realize that I must have slept in.

I lug myself down the stairs, slowly but surely.

"Sleeping Beauty has finally decided to awake from her slumber," Peeta chimes when I enter the kitchen.

I quietly laugh and reply, "Good morning handsome."

I sit down, and Peeta sets a plate of eggs and sausage in front of me, then plops down on the seat next to me.

"Katniss," Peeta says softly.

"Yes Peeta," I reply.

"You are so beautiful. You are the most gorgeous woman that I have ever me."

I deeply blush, "Oh Peeta, you are the most handsome man that I have ever met."

He grins, and then we both giggle ridiculously.

I begin eating my food, but then start to feel a bit queasy. Peeta can tell some things wrong right when I begin to just pick at my food.

"Kat, is something wrong?"

"N – no, the food tastes great honey. I just uh don't feel all that great."

And with that, I practically jump out of my seat, and run to bathroom, Peeta following closely behind. I double-over in front of the toilet, and begin vomiting. My throat burns and aches because it doesn't stop. Peeta continuously rubs my back, trying to comfort me.

When I finally stop throwing up, Peeta says, "Katniss are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, I - uh think so." I say, sweat beading down my forehead.

Peeta lightly dabs my forehead with a cold cloth. Once I feel well enough to talk, I say barely above a whisper, "You know what this could mean?"

He obviously understands because his mouth forms a smile, and then he says, "Yes, I think so." His smile grows wider. And seeing his cheery expression, I just can't help but smile back.

He throws his arms around me, squeezes me tightly and whispers, "I love you Kat."

"I love you too."

-5 days later-

Peeta and I are at the doctor's office, waiting for the results to come in. And honestly I can say that I've never been more nervous, with a few exceptions.

Peeta squeezes my hand tightly, he must either be nervous or anxious.

"Peeta?"

"Yes Kat," he replies sweetly.

"Will you uh, be mad or upset with me if I'm not pregnant?"

"Oh Kat, of course not, you don't ever have to be worried about that."

"But seriously Peeta, what if I'm not. What if something goes wrong. I know that all you've ever wanted is to be a father, and I couldn't live with the guilt of knowing that I can't make you one."

"Katniss, no honey, If any of those things happened, I know that it wouldn't be your fault. It just makes me so happy just to know that you even want to try for a child." He says beaming.

I can't help but smile and giggle a little.

The door slowly creaks open, and in walks the doctor.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. It looks like you two are going to be parents!"


	13. Chapter 13

-2 Weeks Later-

"Katniss, I told Haymitch that we'd bring some breakfast over to him this morning."

"Ugh, do we have to?" I whine.

"Yup," he says.

"Fine"

We pack a basket including freshly baked bread, cheese buns, and assorted berries.

We knock on the door. No response. Peeta then bangs on the door, twice as hard, and shouts, "Haymitch?" No response. I finally decide to take matters into my own hands, and kick open the door, barge in, and yell, "Haymitch!"

Peeta and I look around the kitchen and living room, still no Haymitch. "I'll check up stairs." Peeta says.

He walks up the stairs into Haymitch's bedroom, and shuts the door behind him.

"Oh God," I hear Peeta mutter from behind the closed door.

"Peeta" I say, trudging up the stairs, now curious. No response. "Peeta," I say.

"Kat, stay out there," he commands.

"What… W – Why?" I question.

"I don't want you to see this. It's too gruesome."

"Oh please, I've been through the Hunger Games, nothings to gruesome for me anymore." I state.

"Yeah, but you weren't pregnant during the Hunger Games, were you now." Peeta replies.

"Peeta, I don't take orders from **you**," I snap.

"Kat-"

I barge through the door. I let out a loud gasp, and then grasp my stomach, now starting to feel queasy.

"I told you not to come in."

"W – What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Peeta responds.

I look back at the image of Haymitch passed out on his bed covered in his own vomit and blood.

"Katniss stand back," Peeta warns.

I do as told; now realizing that I should listen to him more often.

Peeta grabs a large pitcher of ice cold water off of the night stand. He tosses the water over Haymitch, and then quickly backs up.

Haymitch bolts upright immediately, and shouts at the top of his lungs, "What the hell!"

"God Haymitch," Peeta says, "You're lucky that Katniss and I got here when we did, otherwise who knows what would have happened to you."

"**Lucky?** You call being drenched in a bucket of ice water lucky?" Haymitch snaps.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a God damned drunkard!" Peeta shouts.

"Shut up Peeta! You better watch your mouth, you stupid kid." Haymitch shouts.

My head begins mentally spinning. I go running into the bathroom, hover over the toilet, and begin to vomit. Haymitch and Peeta follow closely behind.

"What's wrong, Girl on Fire," Haymitch smirks, "Did all your fire burn out?"

"Haymitch." Peeta warns.

"Snap out of it girl! Maybe Peeta will wake you up by dumping cold water on you!" Haymitch guffaws.

"Haymitch please," I say barely above a whisper.

Haymitch chuckles, "Oh sweetie, did you finally get yourself worked up to the point of being sick?"

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" Peeta shouts.

The room falls silent.

"Pregnant?" Haymitch whispers, "I'm uh sorry, I – I didn't realize-"

"Go to hell Haymitch," Peeta says, and then chucks to basket at him.

Peeta gently helps me up, and then grabs my hand, and goes storming out of the house.

Once we get home, Peeta slams the door behind me.

He wraps his arms around my waist and whispers, "I – I'm so sorry Katniss, I didn't mean to frighten you back there."

"No Peeta, you did what was right. Haymitch deserved every word that you said."

"I know. It was just when he started mimicking you that drew the line."

"Oh Peeta, I love you so much."

"I love you too Kat."


	14. Chapter 14

-2 Weeks Later-

Tonight is the night in which Peeta and I tell all of Panem about the pregnancy, on an interview with Ceaser.

Prim reacted just as we predicted she would. She was completely overjoyed, and filled with excitement. At first my mother seemed skeptical, but after taking a look at the big picture, she could not have been more excited. Peeta decided to just his family find out while watching the interview.

Peeta and I are back stage, waiting to go onto stage, and I'm nervous. How will all of Panem react, Peeta's family, his mother… Snow, oh God. Snow is most likely going to find some way to hurt the child.

"Kat, don't worry. I'm right here." Peeta says, taking my hand into his.

"I – I know. I'm just a little scared," I reply, forcing a gentle smile.

PLEASE WELCOME THE VICTORS OF THE 74TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES, KATNISS AND PEETA MELLARK.

Peeta and I walk on stage, arm in arm, and make our way to the seats set out for us.

"Katniss, Peeta, so wonderful to have you back here with us!" Ceaser cheers.

"Hello Ceaser, we're glad to be back." Peeta and I say in unison.

"Ah yes, so I'm sure we're all wondering, how is your life as a married couple?"

"It's been so wonderful. Every day has been a joy to wake up in the morning and realize that the two of us can finally have our happy ending." Peeta says.

I stare at him lovingly, and many romantic sighs are let out throughout the audience.

"How sweet, the rest of Panem and I couldn't be happier for the both of you." Ceaser says enthusiastically.

"Thank you Ceaser," I say.

"Anytime dear, anytime," Ceaser responds, "I understand that there's something important that you would like to announce."

"Actually there is," Peeta says motioning to me, "Katniss?"

I begin, "There is something extremely important that we would like to tell all of you," I pause for effect, "Peeta and I are expecting our first child!"

At this, the crowd jumps to their feet and begin to cheer.

"WOW," Ceaser cheers, his voice full of exhilaration, "Congratulations to the both of you! Wow, this is so exciting! Katniss, how far along are you?"

"Almost two months," I reply.

"Ah, this truly is a happy ending for you two, isn't it?! Peeta how happy were you when you found out that Katniss was pregnant?"

"I was completely overjoyed. Even since I was younger I had wanted to one day have kids. And when I found out that I was going to have a child with my one true love, I couldn't have been happier."

"Yes. Well this has certainly been a wonderful interview with the both of you." Ceaser says.

"Thanks for having us." Peeta and I reply.

Ceaser then hugs the both of us, and we walk off stage, leaving the crowd anxious for more.


	15. Chapter 15

After walking off stage, Effie catches us and trills, "Ah, congratulations to the both of you, this is so exciting and wonderful and marvelous-"

I cut her off before she continues on and on with a long list of synonyms, "Thank you Effie."

"President Snow seemed quite pleased with the announcement of Katniss' pregnancy." Effie chimes.

"**Seemed** is the key word in that statement," I mutter under my breath.

"Young lady…" Effie lightly scolds, "He says to wish you both his congratulations."

Just as Peeta and I are about to turn to walk to my room, "Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I'm extremely sorry-"

"No Haymitch, I don't want to hear it." I snap.

"Guys, c'mon I apologized, after all I was drunk. I would never say those things if I weren't drunk, and you know that." Haymitch says.

"But that's the thing Haymitch," Peeta snaps, "You're always drunk, and now that we have a baby on the way, we're not going to allow it to be under the influence of a drunkard." 

"You know you guys are going to have to forgive me soon." Haymitch says.

Peeta and I begin walking away.

"Year after year were going to be mentoring together." Haymitch shouts after us.

We slam the door shut immediately.

"God, what's his problem. Does he really think that were going to forgive him than easily!" Peeta shouts, plopping down on the bed.

I sit directly behind him, wrap my legs around his waistline, and begin gently massaging his shoulders, "I know honey, if he really wants to be forgiven then he's going to have to regain our trust. And I don't know how long that will take."

"Let's just hope he earns our trust back soon, because he's right, we will be all three mentoring together." Peeta says, barely above a whisper.

I unravel myself from Peeta, and he turns around, and sits so that we are both directly facing each other. He lightly places a hand on my slightly swollen lower abdomen and says, "You know Katniss, you are going to make a great mother."

I chuckle at the thought of myself as a mother, which causes Peeta to laugh a little bit.

"I'm serious though," Peeta says.

"I don't know about that. But I know that you'll make a wonderful father."

Peeta laughs and says, "How about we agree to disagree." "I love you Katniss."

"I love you Peeta."

I smile, thinking about the family that Peeta, I, and the baby will become. Peeta gets a ridiculous grin plastered on his face. And I know what he's thinking. He pulls me in, even closer than before, and fiercely presses his lips to mine. I feel that fire burning in my stomach, causing it to ache, but in a good way.

Peeta's lips trail down to my neck, lightly pecking all around, but then eventually he finds his way back to my lips. We kiss very intimately yet intensely. We mutter words of love onto each other's lips, never breaking the kiss, until we are interrupted by a voice coming from outside our closed door.

"Katniss, Peeta, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Effie trills, "Dinners ready!"

Peeta and I slowly break apart the kiss, and are thinking the same thing. We give each other silly frowns.

We link hands, then walk out of the room and head off to dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

-One Week Later-

Peeta and I are at home, awaiting the announcement of the third annual Quarter Quell. I've had nightmares about this moment for weeks now, and now that dreaded moment has arrived.

It's about 15 minutes before the announcement will be made, when all of a sudden we hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I say to Peeta.

I slowly make my way to the door. Open, and see Gale's solemn face. I step out onto the porch and shut the door behind me.

"Gale." I say

"K – Katniss, you're really pregnant?" He says barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," I say, "You watched the interview?" I just now realize the strong tension between us.

"I – I didn't think that you were really pregnant. I thought it was all just another act. I mean, you've always said you never wanted kids. I didn't think that it was real," Gale says referring to the pregnancy.

I partially lift up my shirt, just enough to prove that the small swollen bump containing my child, is completely real, "It's as real as it gets," I say trying to keep my cool.

Gale pauses to take it all in and then says in an angry tone, "He didn't force you into this, did he? Because I swear, if he laid a hand on you without your permission to allow him to go that far, I'll kill him!"

"Gale," I say cutting him off, "I wanted this just as much as he did. Peeta would **never** force me into anything like that."

"What happened to you Katniss? You never wanted to fall in love, get married, start a family," he begins.

"People change Gale. I changed. I never thought I'd fall in love, but all of that changed when I realized my true feelings for Peeta. And you should have known that after I got married, Peeta and I would eventually have done sexual activity that causes a pregnancy. I have matured since before the Games. Back then, I was just a child trying to figure out the value of my own life."

"I – I just thought that if you'd ever fell in love or had kids… it would be with me." Gale says, turns and walks away.

Tears stinging my eyes, damn hormones! Why do I have to cry about everything? After the tears wash away, I slowly walk back into the house, and cozy up next to Peeta on the couch.

"Katniss honey, are you alright?" Peeta questions.

"Yeah, I – It was just a person who was personally sent to deliver a letter confirming our next doctor's appointment."

"Are you sure," He asks, giving me a questioning gaze.

"Yeah I'm sure, everything's fine honey," I reply.

I know that Peeta doesn't believe single a word that I just said, but he just nods his head in reply, not wanting to upset me.

Soon after, President Snow Appears on the TV screen.

"Welcome everyone, to the announcement of the 75th Annual Hunger Games, and third Quarter Quell," He pauses then continues, "This is a reminder that not even the strongest can overcome the power and glory of the Capitol."

I gulp, and then tightly grab onto Peeta, who then gives me a reassuring gaze, which does not comfort me, so instead he just clenches my hand tightly.

"It'll be alright." He says.

I give a slight nod, trying to believe his words.

"The 75th Annual Hunger Games and third Quarter Quell tributes will be reaped, out of the existing pool of victors from each district."

" Oh God, No!" Peeta shouts his face red with anger.

"P – Peeta, t – they can't do this," I say, tears rushing down my face.

"Happy Hunger Games… And may the odds be ever in your favor," President Snow smirks.

I scream out of agony, and grab the vase off of the coffee table and chuck it at the TV, which then shatters into a million pieces; along with my heart.

I bury my face into Peeta's chest, and cry uncontrollably, choking on my continuous sobs, Peeta doing the same.


	17. Chapter 17

The tears have been freely falling, and there's no stopping them now. Following my tears are these awful gasping and gagging sounds, because I am choking on my own sobs.

"Shhhhh honey, it's going to be alright," Peeta says, but then quickly goes back to sobs of his own.

"N – No it's not" I stutter out, "I only agreed to have this kid with you because I thought that the child was safe… that we were safe. W – Why, Peeta, why does Snow have to do this to us." I cry out in agony.

Peeta and I sit there for a while, loudly crying into each other's shoulder.

"Peeta, there can only be one victor. And that has to be you." I say firmly.

"Kat, I'm going to make sure that there is not going to be just one victor, but two-"

"No Peeta! There not going to fall for some berry stunt again."

"Katniss, there will be two victors, you and the baby."

This only makes me cry harder, "You promised me Peeta! You promise you'd be with me, always. I can't do this without you, and if you're not with me I'm not going to do it."

"Katniss, you listen to me right now," Peeta shouts, "I understand that you may be heartbroken if I'm gone. But there are people that need you, people that you need to protect. Katniss, if you left me, I don't think I could put up with ever seeing the light of day. You are my life; the only reason air fills my lungs every morning. And you have to understand that if you lost me, you'd only have to deal with the loss of one person. If you die Katniss, I will have lost two people that I care about most, you and the baby."

"P – Peeta, you are worth more than a thousand loved ones to me, if I lost you… I wouldn't be able to continue with life, I wouldn't ever smile or laugh again, I would never be able to stand the sight of a wonderful orange sunset. See Peeta, **you** are the reason that air fills my lungs every day. You are the reason that I can continue on with life… you are the reason that I'm going to get through this," I say, and point down to my stomach.

At this point, I completely break down, and allow myself to completely collapse on top of Peeta. He then scoops me up into his arm, like a baby, and carries me up to bed.

He lies down next to me and I curl up, right next to him, and he takes a hold of my hand and says, pushing aside his tears, "it's okay Kat, we'll get through this. Together?"

"Together," I confirm.

I spend the rest of the night cocooned in Peeta's body, continuously letting out soft sobs. Of course, he is doing the same.

-The next morning-

I barely flutter open my eyes, and see the morning daylight streaming through the windows. I look at Peeta, whose face is completely stained with tears.

I quietly try to sneak out of bed, trying not to disturb him. I quickly put on my slippers, and run down stairs. I burst through the door, and go running across the street.

I then burst through another door, leading me into Haymitch's house.

"Haymitch!" I shout through a croaky voice.

He comes trudging down the stairwell, and I can definitely tell that he has been crying.

"Katniss…"

"Haymitch, listen to me right now," I say, tears now streaming down my face, "You have to do whatever that it is to keep Peeta alive. Whether that's volunteering for him, or sponsoring him throughout the games."  
"**You **want **me** to save **Peeta**?" Haymitch says, slightly furrowing his brow, "Last I checked, he's not the pregnant one out of the two of you."

"Please Haymitch, please, we have to save him. We all know that I'm… I mean we…" I point down to my stomach, "Are not going to make it out of the arena alive. And either way, Peeta has to live."

"Katniss, you could live a thousand life times, and still not deserve that boy."

"Exactly why he needs to be the one who survives," I state.

"Ugh, fine," he sighs.

I quickly turn and go to leave.

"Oh and Katniss do me one favor… Take care of that baby well you still can."  
I nod, turn, and then exit.

I quickly open the door to my house, and stumble upon the sight of a confused and angered Peeta.

"Katniss?! Where the hell were you?" He shouts, and then comes rushing over to me, and wraps his arms around me, "You had me worried sick."

"I just stopped over to talk to Haymitch, about the quell." I say.

He then notices the tear stains upon my cheeks and my shirt, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No Peeta, of course not," I say.

"Okay, sorry Kat, I didn't mean to shout like that at you, it's just that I was so worried and-"

"No Peeta, it's fine, I shouldn't have left without telling you. I'm so sorry for frightening you, I should have told you I was leaving. I know I would have been terrified, if you left."

He gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek and the presses his lips to my belly where our child lies.

"Don't worry, I'll get you both out of that arena, I promise." He says, barely above a whisper.

-Later that Evening-

KNOCK

I am plopped down on the couch eating a large tub of ice cream, pregnancy cravings.

"I'll get it," Peeta calls.

Behind the door stands, Gale, Prim, and my mother, all in tears. Prim jumps into Peeta's arms, and begins to sob harder.

"P – Peeta, I'm so sorry," my mom stutters out.

I arise to my feet, and go to meet them at the door.

"Katniss!" Prim shrieks. She runs over to me, and I wrap her in my arms, and we both start sobbing, "Katniss, they can't do this. What about the baby?! You can't leave me."

Once we pry ourselves from each other, I rush over to my mother, and she wraps her arms around me, "I – I'm so sorry," is all she manages to stutter out, thus causing her to sob harder than she already was.

Gale is the next to come up to me, "K – Katniss, they can't do this. Why did they do this?" He throws his arms around me.

"I don't know," I sob.

"I – I'm so sorry Katniss. Please, you have to try your best to keep yourself and the baby alive."

I don't reply.

We all go sit down in the living room, talk, cry, and never laugh.

Once Prim and my mother leave. Peeta, Gale, and I are left by ourselves to talk.

I am curled up in Peeta's arms, barely managing to keep my eyes open. And now, despite my many attempts, I drift asleep.

The next time I open my eyes, I peer over at the kitchen, and see Peeta and Gale sitting on opposite sides of the kitchen counter, facing each other, having a conversation, and they both appear to be gulping down some kind of liquor.

I decide to just eaves drop on them for a little while. I go stand on the other side of the wall, and listen to every word that they speak.

"She wouldn't have had to go through all of this if you just ate those night lock berries," Gale says.

"I know, I should have just eaten them, so that she could live a safe life as a victor." Peeta replies.

"Peeta, you do know that she is going to try and make sure that you are the one getting out of the arena. She will most likely lay her own life, and the life of the of that child, down for your survival."

"I know she will. And I am going to make sure that doesn't happen. I am going to use my greatest efforts to make sure that Katniss and the baby come out of that arena safe."

At this, I decide to make my entrance. I walk into the kitchen, my eyes stinging with tears. I walk up to Peeta and stand right next to his chair, he wraps one arm around me.

"What's wrong Katniss, are you okay," Peeta questions.

"I'm fine, I just woke up, I didn't even realize that I fell asleep." I reply.

"Katniss," Gale says, "You should probably go lie back down, you're going to need all the rest that you can get."

"Thanks Gale, but I think I should probably stay here and keep an eye on you two." I say.

"Katniss, you don't have to worry, the two of us are able to have a civil conversation, especially at a time like this." Gale says, chuckling a bit, causing Peeta and I to giggle.

"C'mon Kat, let's get you to bed," Peeta says.

Peeta walks me over to the couch, props my head up on a pillow, and tucks me in.

"Goodnight Kat, I love you," Peeta says.

"Goodnight Peeta, I love you, always." I reply

And with that, I drift off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_It's the Quarter Quell, Peeta and I, and one other victor are the only 3 left._

_ Out of nowhere, Finnick Odair, jumps out, and sends a trident deep into Peeta's core._

_ I shriek, and then by second nature, send a bow straight into Finnick's heart. _

_ I drop to my knees and crawl quickly over next Peeta._

_ "Peeta, Peeta, please wake up! Don't leave me, I need you!" I shout continuously._

_There is no response, nothing but silence. I bury my head into his chest and begin sobbing uncontrollably._

"_Kat," I hear a croaky voice say._

_ "Peeta!" I practically shout._

_ "Katniss, you listen to me right now. I need you to continue on without me, please, no matter what happens to me, take care of our child."_

_ "No Peeta, I can't go on without you. Please-"_

_ He quickly cuts me off, "Please Katniss, I need you to live, take care of your family, and ours. I will watch over you from heaven, and just like I promised, I will protect you from harm."_

_ "Always?" I ask._

_ "Always," He confirms._

_ And just like that, my lips are crashed onto his, kissing fiercely. The only that breaks my lips from his, is the sound of two cannons going off._

_ "CONGRATULAIONS KATNISS, YOU ARE THE VICTOR OF THE 75__TH__ HUNGER GAMES/THIRD QUARTER QUELL!" I hear Snow's voice fill the arena, filled with a disgusted tone._

_ "No!" I shout, "P – Peeta, please wake up, I need you, __**we**__ need you!" I say clutching my lower abdomen._

I wake up, to the sound of my voice shrieking and screaming uncontrollably.

"Katniss!" I wake up to the sound of Gale's voice, and him shaking me to wake up, "Katniss, it was just a nightmare, it wasn't real!"

I continuously scream, and then realize that I'm not in Peeta's protective arms. This only makes me scream louder.

"Peeta!" I shout endlessly.

The front door swings open.

"Gale!" Peeta shouts.

"I swear, I didn't do anything to her. She's having a nightmare, and hasn't snapped out of it for over an hour." Gale says to Peeta.

Peeta runs over to me, props me up, and cradles me in his strong, protective arms.

"Shhhhh Kat, it's okay, it was just a nightmare. Please honey, wake up, its okay, I'm right here…" Peeta says, "Always," he says, and then gulps.

Once I snap out of it, I bury my head in Peeta's chest and just cry, whispering words such as, "I'm sorry," or, "Please don't ever leave me."

I look into his beautiful blue eyes, and he says, "I'm so sorry Kat, I just ran over to check on the bakery, and to talk ti my family a bit… Just please know, that I would never leave you by choice."

I nod, and let one last, single tear, stream down my face.

"I'm sorry Gale," I manage to croak out.

"No Katniss, it's fine… I realize now that you and Peeta really do need each other. He truly is the only one who can understand what you're going through," he pauses, and then says, "I should go."

"Okay bye Gale… thanks for keeping an eye on Katniss for me." Peeta says.

"No problem, Mellark." Gale says.

Hey, at least he stopped calling him 'baker boy'…

"Gale," I say.

"Yes Katniss," he replies.

"Feel free to stop by as much as you'd like, before the Quarter Quell."

"Thanks, I will," he says, and then walks out the door.

Peeta and I sit in silence, curled up on the couch together.

"Honey, do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"Sure," I say, "It was the Quarter Quell, and me you and another victor were the only three left. The other victor snuck up on us, and sent a trident into you. I sent an arrow into his heart… But then y – you… left me, and I couldn't stop screaming and crying. The cannon went of, and they drug me away from you." I say shrieking and crying, realizing how real the possibilities of that happening are.

"Oh Kat… it's going to be okay, I promise. Just know that if I do leave you, I will watch over you endlessly from Heaven."

I begin shaking and crying even more, "That's what you said in the nightmare…"

He lets me bury my head in his chest.

"Shhhhh Katniss, it's all going to work out, I promise."

-The Next Day (Reaping)-

I stand up on the stage on the left side, Peeta and Haymitch on the other side of the stage. Everyone can tell that Effie's been crying, because half of her make-up is smudged off of her face.

"Okay let's get started… ladies first…" Effie says, her voice trailing off behind her.

She reaches into the bowl containing one single name, that everyone knows it's mine.

"Katniss Mellark." She says barely above a whisper.

I walk up next to her, a single tear streaming down my face. I turn to Haymitch, and nod, asking if he remembers his promise.

He nods confirming my question.

"Next… the gentlemen," she says.

Everyone stands there in anticipation.

"Haymitch Abernathy." Effie says.

Haymitch barely has time to move before Peeta shouts, "I volunteer as tribute."

"No Peeta… I'm not gonna let you." Haymitch says.

"Try and stop me," Peeta snaps back.

The tears are now streaming down my face, and everyone knows why.

We are immediately drug off the stage, and thrown into the train by peace keepers.

As soon as Peeta and I get back to our room, I dive into his arms, and begin to cry endlessly.

"I'm sorry Kat, I know you didn't want me to go in… but I have to protect you, remember my vows, I will keep you always from harm. And my vows I shall fulfill."

"Peeta… I can't live without you." I state.

"C'mon Kat, let's not argue tonight." He says.

"Fine," I say, "But we'll talk about this tomorrow.

"Alright," he replies.

Peeta lays me down on the bed and kneels down on the floor next to me. He presses his lips to my stomach and says, "You are going to have the best mom ever, and you better make sure to tell her that everyday…"

I laugh a little bit at this.

"She is willing to give you and I the world, and you better figure that out. I already have…"

I crash my lips onto his, Peeta and I deeply intensifying the kiss. Eventually his hand trails from my stomach to other places, and we are left alone. The whole night is ours. Just like were the only to people, and time has managed to stand still, despite the scenarios that were in.


	19. Chapter 19

-One Week Later-

All of the tributes have gradually made their way to the capitol. It has been a long, tiring, fearful trip just to get here. I don't know how they expect me to train at almost 4 months pregnant because I'm way too exhausted and vulnerable to do any work the way it is.

Peeta, Effie, Haymitch, and I are all gathered in the living room of our suite. Peeta and I are cuddled up on the couch, Effie is in a love seat to the left of us, Haymitch in a love seat off to the right.

"President Snow has a special announcement that he would lie to broadcast about the Quarter Quell!" Effie says, her voice filled with excitement.

"So that's why we're all gathered here," Haymitch says, with a sarcastic hint of excitement in his voice.

Peeta whispers in my ear, "Don't worry Kat, it's all going to be okay, I promise."

I just nod my head.

I start to feel a queasy sensation spread throughout my stomach, and begin to head up my throat.

"I don't feel so good, I think I'm gonna go lay down," I state.

"Do want me to come with you," Peeta asks, in a worried tone.

"No it's fine, you should stay here and watch the broadcast." I insist.

"Okay, when it's over, I'll come and lie down with you, okay?" Peeta says.

"Yes, thanks honey. Goodnight everyone." I say.

"A – Are you sure? This could be very important." Effie says worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll have Peeta tell me later." I confirm.

"Fine," Effie sighs.

"Good night sweetheart," Haymitch says.

I exit the room, and go to our bedroom, and lie down.

What kind of 'special announcement' could he possibly want to broadcast? I can hardly think about all the possibilities that are floating to mind without crying.

I close my eyes, and try to fall asleep, but I can't stop thinking about the Quell, Peeta… our baby.

Soon, I feel the warmth of Peeta's body sprawl out beside me; he notices I'm not asleep, for he says, "Still awake honey?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep… What was that announcement all about?"

"Can we just talk about it tomorrow, I – I'm really tired."

"Are you sure? Peeta is something wrong?"

"N – No, let's just get some sleep, okay?"

"Fine," I say letting my voice trail off, "I love you Peeta. See you in the morning?"

"I love you to Kat, see you in the morning."

Peeta wraps his strong arms around me, and I fall directly asleep.

-The Next Morning-

I barely have time to open my eyes until I see my prep team run into our bedroom.

"Wake up Katniss; we have a lot of preparing to do in order to get you ready for your interview!" Octavia chimes.

"Interview?" I ask groggily.

"Oh didn't you hear? Ceaser Flickerman called and asked to do a special interview with you!"

"Oh great," I say sarcastically, "Do I really have to go."

"Oh of course, it'll be great for publicity." Flavius cheers.

"Fine." I state.

They practically drag me out of bed, and into another room.

After getting ready, I drag myself down for breakfast, and within a few hours, I'm out the door and off to my interview.

PLEASE WELCOME, A VICTOR OF THE 75TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES, KATNISS MELLARK!

I walk onto the stage, in a grey, floor length dress, that makes my 'baby bump' look unmistakably large. I eventually make my way to the love seat set out for me, and plop myself down.

"Ah Katniss, it's so lovely to have you back." Ceaser says his voice filled with enthusiasm.

"I'm glad to be back here with you Ceaser." I reply.

"Wow, you're stomach has certainly had a large growth spurt" Ceaser says, and the crowd loudly laughs at his joke.

"Oh don't even mention it; God, I feel like a bloated whale." I say sarcastically.

The crowd laughs even louder at my joke.

"Oh no Katniss, as usual, you look magnificent."

"Thank you Ceaser."

"So Katniss, how far along are you?"

"About four months," I proudly state.

The crowd goes wild.

"So what do you think about President Snow's Quarter Quell update?" Ceaser asks.

"Oh right, the broadcast… Actually I didn't get a chance to hear the announcement… I wasn't feeling very well last night,' I say.

"Oh, well I guess now's the best time to tell you…" Ceaser says.

The audience falls silent, and just before he says anything, I swear I could hear a pin drop, but then came a few cries coming from the audience, and I suddenly become extremely nervous.

"Katniss, President Snow has decided not to send you into the games this year, regarding your pregnancy!" Ceaser says, and the crowd goes wild with cheers and laughter.

I give a slight smile and a nod, fearing his next sentence.

"However, the remaining victors/tributes… will have to fight and survive in the arena for 5 months until one lone victor remains."


	20. Chapter 20

Everything turns blurry, a large lump forms in my throat, and a huge knot winds its way into my stomach.

"Katniss, Katniss?" Ceaser says, worriedly.

"I – I don't feel so good Ceaser… I think I'm gonna be sick." I say, and with that, I practically jump out of my seat, and go running off stage.

Once I exit the stage, I see Peeta standing there with tears in his eyes. I dive into his arms, bury my head in his chest and begin sobbing.

"I – I'm sorry Katniss, I was going to tell you-"

My knees, at that point, buckle up, and my legs give out from underneath me. But just before I hit the floor, Peeta catches me in his arms, hoists me back up, and wraps one of his arms around my shoulder, the other around my waist.

"P – Peeta," I stutter. I yelp slightly in pain, but mostly because of fear.

"Kat, honey, look at me. It's going to be okay."

"I – I" I choke on my tears.

"Kat, you're going to be okay, I promise," Peeta says.

I stand in his arms, clutching my stomach, still sobbing.

"Katniss are you okay," Peeta asks, his voice filled with fright.

No response, just continuous sobs.

"Haymitch!" Peeta calls.

Haymitch comes running over, "What the hell is going on?" He asks worriedly.

"She just heard the news." Peeta says.

"Oh God," Haymitch mutters.

"Katniss, sweetheart," Haymitch says, "Were going to walk you back to your room; do you think you can do that?"

I nod my head, the tears still freely falling.

It seems like a long walk to my room, when in reality, it's just down a few short hallways.

Peeta and Haymitch guide me into the room, and lie me down on the bed, Peeta sits down right behind me, and cradles his arms around me, "Shhhhh Kat, it's going to be alright."

"I'll uh… leave you two some time alone to talk." Haymitch says, beginning to walk out of the room.

'Thank you,' Peeta mouths towards him.

'No problem,' Haymitch mouths back, and then shuts the door behind him.

"P – Peeta," I shout through tears, going into a full on panic attack, "You can't leave me, y – you promised me! You said you'd never leave me!"

Peeta begins to sob now, "I don't want to leave you, I would never leave you by choice-"

"The only reason I agreed to have this child with you is because, I thought we were safe to live together forever, to have our happy ending. You are the reason I'm pregnant in the first place, I c – can't do this without you!" I cry.

"Katniss…"

We sob into each other's shoulders for a long time.

"N – Now there's a huge chance that this child won't have a father. And Peeta, even if you do survive, you won't be there with me when the baby is born… Peeta! I can't give birth to this child without you! Who is gonna be there to get me through the pain, I – I can't do It Peeta; I just can't, not without you."

We lie there trembling in each other's arms for a long time, until Peeta says, "I should've just eaten those berries like I was supposed to. If I just ate those damn berries, you wouldn't be in all this pain, you wouldn't have to live in fear."  
"Don't say that Peeta, please, I – If there was someone who should've eaten the damn berries, it should've been me."  
"No Katniss… You have people that you care about, people that care about you… people that you need to protect. I can't live without you. I just wouldn't be able to carry on."

"Oh Peeta," I say.

"I'm not saying that it wouldn't be hard or difficult for you to cope without me. But you have people that love and need you, Prim, your mom… Gale."

"But what about you?" I question.

"Nobody needs me," He plainly states.

"I do… I need you."

I lean in and pull myself closely into him, and press my lips to his. I force my tongue onto his lips, which he freely allows to enter.

Despite his many attempts to break the kiss in order to argue with me and make me realize that I need to survive, I just keep pulling us closer together not allowing us to break apart.

We stay this way for a while, pressed tightly together, lips crashed onto each other. I majorly want to deepen the situation, go all the way, I can tell that Peeta does too, but we hold off, concerning the situation.

I want this moment to last forever. Peeta and I pressed together, never separating.

We mutter words of love upon each other's lips, Peeta now knowing not to even dare to break the kiss.

"I love you Peeta," I say, signaling the end of the kiss.

"I love you Katniss," he replies.

"Always?" I question.

"Always," He confirms.

I fall asleep wrapped in his arms, my eyes still cloudy from tears.


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks have gone by. Two weeks of pure pain, guilt, and sorrow. This time not because that I do not have Peeta, but because of the fact that I may only have him for a short while.

My eyes flutter open, and land on Peeta, whose hands are running through my loose hair.

"Good morning beautiful." Peeta says softly and sweetly.

"Morning," I whisper.

I close my eyes, taking in this moment, feeling every aspect and every valuable second of this. Unknowingly, my grip tightens on Peeta. I quickly shoot my eyes open.

"What's wrong baby?" Peeta asks.

"Nothing," my voice croaks.

"Are you sure?"

I unsurely nod, and then I take one look at him, his beautiful golden/blonde hair radiating the sunlight streaming through our window, and my eyes start tearing up.

"Oh sweetie, come here baby." He says and motions for me to curl up in his arms. He scoops me up, like a father would to a little child, and gives me light kisses on the cheek.

"P – Peeta, I just don't want to lose you." I coo.

"I know Kat, I don't want to lose you either."

"I – I know, it's just… so hard."

"Shhhhh Kat, let's not talk about that now." Peeta says, "You know, we still haven't chosen a name for our baby girl."

"You're right; do you want to name her now?" I ask.

"Well, I have been giving it a lot of thought," Peeta says, and then continues, "The name, Charity, meaning hope and faith, but also kindness and giving." Peeta says.  
"Charity is perfect." I say, tears trickling down my face. "And she's going to need a lot of faith and hope to get through the situations that we are in."

He bends down, places his lips to my stomach, and says "Hi Charity, I'm your daddy, and right now you're right inside of mommy's tummy. I really hope that when you come out that you look just lie mommy, beautiful and irresistible."

I laugh, "I really hope you don't look like me, which would just be unfortunate. I want you to have daddy's beautiful blue eyes, and his gorgeous hair."

"How about we just agree to disagree," Peeta says jokingly.

"Fine," I say.

"However you come out, I just know that you are going to be so beautiful, and all the boys are going to love you, just like your mommy. But you better not get any ideas; you're not going to be allowed to date until you are 18, or possibly older than that."

I laugh, "Don't you think that's a little harsh, I mean we got married and pregnant at the age of 18."

He pauses, "Just don't follow our example."

This causes us both to giggle hysterically.

Peeta brushes my hair behind my ear, "I think that's the most I've heard you laugh in a long while."

"I know," I say, "Peeta can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kat, What's up?"

"How did you know that you were in love with me, even when we were little?"

"This may seem stupid, but…"

"It won't seem stupid, I promise, I was the one who didn't even realize that I was in love with you."

"Alright well, we when we were in kindergarten, you volunteered to sing 'the Valley Song' and your voice just entranced me, and your beautiful brown hair was in two braids, you were wearing a little red jumper. You just captured me head over heels, and I had a huge crush. And as we got older I started to realize that I truly loved you, because you were the first thought that popped into my mind when I woke up, and the last person I thought about when I went to bed. Whenever I was around you, I got this feeling, I'm not sure how to describe it, but it was different then how I felt around everyone else. I'd see you with Gale, and I would get well… extremely jealous. And then you and I were sent into the Hunger Games, and I was really hoping it was a sign-"

"Oh Peeta," I say, and crash my lips upon his, "I wish I would've realized my feelings sooner."

"Hey, better late than never," He jokes.

"And it was all worth it," I say.

"Oh yeah, it was definitely worth the wait, now I get to sleep and make out with you every single day."

"Hey, don't push your luck buddy."

"Alright," He says, and then gently pushes his lips back up against mine.

There is a quiet knock on the door.

"Ugh! Who is it?!" I say impatiently.

"It's Effie, I just wanted to let the two of you know, that because it's the last day before Peeta is dent off to the games, you both can spend it alone doing whatever you please." She says fighting through tears.

We hear the click of her high heels trail down the hallway.

"L – Last day? P – Peeta,"

"K – Kat, please don't start crying, please. I know this is hard but-"

"Peeta, you can't leave me, please don't leave me."  
"Katniss, I don't want to leave you. I would do anything to stay here with you and Charity. You have to understand that."

"I know, but Peeta,"

"Kat, do you really want to spend the day together sobbing or would you like to enjoy it?"

"Enjoy it," I say out of my misery.

"Alright then," He says, a bit sarcastically.

We crash our lips together firmly, and continue on like this for a long while.


End file.
